


Quiproquo

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You come by the substation every day to talk with Justin. He thinks it's because you have a crush on him, but little does he know you're actually interested in someone else in the family....
Relationships: Alex Russo/Reader, Alex Russo/You
Kudos: 46





	Quiproquo

Alex gives out a smile as she steps of the stairs into the substation, her feet already taking her towards the kitchen. She notices Justin standing behind the cash register, his eyes glued to the entrance door like something extraordinary is about to happen. 

“Hey, Justin.”

He barely nods to signify that he heard her. “ _Hm._ ”

She stops in her tracks just as she’s about to get into the lair, her brother’s answer making her curious as to what he’s doing, and so she turns around and walks back out to send him a smirk. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” He blinks multiple times before he looks at her, his cheeks warming up when he realizes what she asked him. “N-nothing. Just working. Making… sandwiches.”

“But you’re not making sandwiches.” Alex quirks an eyebrow, internally jubilating. “You’re staring at the door like an eager puppy.”

“I…” He starts playing with the cash register, pushing random buttons while he mumbles. “… stare at doors like that all the time, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She waits for a few seconds then slowly approaches her face to his ear. 

“ _Is it a girl?_ ” He jumps away in total fear at the sound of her voice so close, a loud laugh escaping her throat upon seeing his reaction. “You’re such a scaredy-cat! Hahaha… but seriously though, who’s the girl?”

He stays silent for a few seconds, then gives out a giggle and a grin. “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).”

“(Y/N)?” She quirks an eyebrow in disbelief. “Why would (Y/N) come here?”

“Good thing you asked.” He raises a finger, his grin turning to a smug. “She’s been coming here every single day for the past week, always chatting me up. I think she has a crush on me.”

Alex opens her mouth in a teasing smile. “Her? Liking ‘you’?”

“Yes.” He frowns and gives her an annoyed look. “Girls can like me, Alex. It happened before and it will happen again.”

“Well, I find that hard to believe… considering that she’s probably coming here to make fun of your face.” She snorts at his clear frustration, the wizard girl walking towards the lair soon after. “Good luck with your ‘imaginary’ love story!”

“ _You just don’t like the idea of anything good happening to me!_ ”

“Um… Justin?” He yelps and rapidly turns around when he sees you standing on the other of the counter, a confused quirked eyebrow sent to him. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah…!” He gives out a giggle and puts his elbow on the counter, though he misses it and almost punches himself in the face as a result. “I… I’m great! Awesome! Totally cool!”

You give out a snort. “Okay.”

He seems to calm down when he notices that you’re not weirded out by his weird behavior, a shy chuckle escaping his throat as he puts his hands on the cash register. “How can I help you today?”

“Actually…” You seem to be jumping one foot to the other, looking rather nervous. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

His eyes widen. This is it. The moment he has been waiting for all week!

“Um… yeah, yeah, sure!” He gives you a small smile to try and ease things for you. “Go ahead. I’m all ears.” 

You look down with heavy breathing, already playing with your fingers nervously as your cheeks get redder by the minute. “I-I… I wanted to know…”

“… Yes?”

“… is your sister single?”

He blinks a few times in shock, not quite sure he heard you correctly. “Huh?”

“Sorry…” You look away with a shameful look, already trying to walk away. “That was inappropriate, I’m… I’m just gonna go.”

“Wait!” His voice stops you in your tracks, curiosity settling on his features as you look back at him. “Why do you wanna know?”

* * *

Justin walks into the lair a few minutes later with a large grin on his face, the oldest sibling handing Alex a piece of paper. She looks up from the spellbook she’s been studying for the last few minutes, a confused look on her face as she takes it.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, _nothing_.” Alex lets her eyes skimmer down the piece of paper, Justin wiping non-existent dirt on his shirt. “Just (Y/N)’s phone number.”

Alex’s eyes widen, a legitimately shocked smile coming to her lips as she looks at him. “You got her phone number?”

“No.” He points at her, still grinning. “I got _you_ her phone number.”

She blinks multiple times, confusion taking over yet again. “Huh?”

“And you should call her soon.” He steps away towards the exit, sending his sister a wink and finger guns. “Because she wants to go on a date.”

“Wait, what?” Alex’s voice rises just as he disappears behind the door. “Justin- _Justin!_ ”

She doesn’t get any response. She looks down at the piece of paper, your phone number staring back at her, and she can’t help but let out a genuine smile.

It looks like she’s gonna go on a date soon.


End file.
